Ecstasy
by TheForesakenTwist
Summary: Fanboy discovers masturbation while taking a shower.


He didn't take showers often, which was okay, because most boys were stubborn about that. But he was now. Chum Chum and his shower were across from each other. Curtains separated them. While Fanboy was washing himself with a scrubbie he accidentally brushed it against his private part.

That...That felt weird. Experimenting, he swiftly brushed the scrubie against his limp appendage. Another charge of that strange feeling shot up his spine and cuddled around his thighs. It was dim but very effective.

"Why does it feel so wierd?" He wondered to himself. He slid to the floor of the tub and spread his legs to inspect his thing. It looked like normal, but it felt so weird! Weird is the word of the day. He began to feel even more strange as the water from the shower head began splashing against it, causing that feeling to reappear. "Uhn..." He moaned quietly as a wave of pleasure shot up his spine and caused his hips to thrust into the harsh stream of water. As the feeling grew, so did the size of his boyhood. Soon his small, soft limp member became a large throbbing erection.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his back arched as the stream of water hit against the most sensitive parts of his now throbbing member, creating little sparks of pleasure. "Hng... No...feels so weird..." It was too much for his petite body to handle. Fanboy gritted his teeth, trying to hold back in squeamish cries and moans as the feeling only grew greater. But strangely enough, he wanted more.

It felt amazing. Now fully on his back, Fanboy set each of his legs over the rim of each side of the tub. Now the water was pleasuring him full force. Since the force of the water never decreased, the pleasure never stopped increasing. It was too much. He couldn't stay still. He proceeded to roughly thrust his hips in the air into the stream of water "O-Oooh! More! MORE!" He moaned, bucking as hard as he could. "It it it feels s-so good! Oh YES! YES!" Now his entire body was filled with pleasure. He was nearly at the pinnacle of ecstasy. But it was too much, the pleasure was far too intense for his body too handle. Jerking hips away from stream of hot water, he lay on his side, sucking in breath through his chattering teeth. He was so close. He couldn't take it anymore.

Fanboy grabbed the scrubbie again and lathered it up with soap. He than pressed it against his needy member and slid it gently up and down the length. Almost instantly the feeling returned and he automatically jerked and bucked his hips in time to the pumps of his hands. His whole boy began twisting and writhing, overcome by this totally unfamiliar feeling. He let out loud moans and orgasmic cries when he became close to complete ecstasy. In a writhing frenzy, he had covered but of his body with soap, so now he was completely slick and shining as water sprayed him.

So close...so close..."More!" He yelled so it caught his best friend's attention. Chum Chum cocked his head in curiosity and stepped out of his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As his friend's cried grew louder, he moved closer to the curtain separating them and grabbed it and flung it aside. His eyes widened with shock at what he saw.

Fanboy sat with his legs splayed apart, back arched, head thrown back, face red and eyes closed, hand holding a scrubbie that was furiously rubbing his center. His other hand was caressing his chest and tweaking his erect nipples. The soap coating his trembly body made it easier for his hands to move around. He was positioned in a way so that the stream of water coming down from the shower head was splattering against the head of his thing. Another loud moan made Chum Chum snap out if his daze and continued to watch his friend touch himself.

"MORE! PLEASE!"

For some reason, he got sort of a satisfaction when he saw Fanboy naked. That's why he did not move away. He was obviously curious having not seen or heard something like this before.

Fanboy panted and his moans grew high pitched as he neared climax. "OOH YES! YES!" He yelled, pleasure completely consuming him. "AH! OH! OH! That's it! Right there! GOD!" Chum chum went red in the face as Fanboy stood up on his knees and started trust his hips back and forth through the scrubbie. He was so close. He was reaching his limit though. But he wasn't to stop this time. With great force he moved his bony hips and fucked. He fucked and fucked and fucked until he couldn't fuck anymore. It felt too good.

Then, he orgasmed. The greatest feeling he had ever felt flowed throughout his body in waves and waves of indescribable pleasure. He threw his head back and screamed as loud as he could. Stars flashed before his eyes and he bucked his hips automatically. It felt so so so good! White gooey liquid squirted out of his penis and splashed on his chest and most of his red face. He was at the peak of ecstasy and happiness. He fell backward with a splash into soap water and his own cum as he tried to catch his breath. Of course he didn't even know what it was but right now he didn't even care. Cum dripped down his face and Chum Chum watched with shock.

What had just transpired? Either boy was too young to know.

Fanboy started taking more showers after that experience.


End file.
